songbirds and rattlesnakes
by dolorussven
Summary: ch.5 prisoner/grave keeper; • Ketika lidahnya mengecap delima itu, Kore pun tak tahu bahwa ia telah mengikat dirinya dengan maut. • various.
1. photographer, perfumer

songbirds and rattlesnakes – one, ablaze (photographer/perfumer.)

**disclaimer:** identity v (c) netease.

**warning:** ooc. au-ish. violence dikit uwu

**sinopsis: **pertama kali joseph melihat vera, ia melihat gambar lama kota paris, bergerak seperti film. mengalir seperti waktu. berdebar dengan penuh kehidupan.

**note:** menerima request (slash/nonslash diterima; tapi kufilter dulu). update ga konsisten:)

**note2:** AKHIRNYA ADA FANDOMNYA IDV DI FFN AKU BISA NYAMPAH DISINI HORE (HORE! HORE!)

**note3:** fic pertama tapi sayangnya bukan yang terakhir di fandom ini hahahahaha dialog joseph emg rada aneh, itu sengaja oq gengs

.

* * *

.

Ia mengambil gambar dan membekukan seluruh momen yang seharusnya mengalir, mencuri daripada waktu itu sendiri yang terus berjalan seolah tak melewatkan apapun. Paru-parunya terasa berat, napas yang dahulu ia curi dari Claude terasa menjadi beban terberat dalam permainan ini dibandingkan _rapier _pada tangannya; jantungnya berdebar lirih—tapi jantung orang mati tak seharusnya berdebar (kan?).

Jantung orang sekarat berdebar lebih keras daripada miliknya.

Seseorang berada di katedral rumah sakit jiwa ini. Ia mengintip melalui jendela. Ada seorang figur dua wanita, berdiri berdampingan di depan altar. Wanita yang tak terpengaruh di dunia paralel tempat Joseph bersemayam menyentuh dadanya, merasakan debaran jantungnya yang semakin keras bergemuruh, mendesaknya untuk menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk lari dan sembunyi.

Tapi wanita itu bergeming pada lokasi tempatnya berdiri, kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga. Matanya tak berkedip memandang pantulan dirinya di dalam dunia cermin tempatnya berpijak. Joseph seharusnya menjalankan tugasnya—bila ia berhasil menang dalam permainan ini, ia bisa mendapatkan apapun... dan yang paling ia inginkan adalah—

"Vera...?"

Wanita itu berbisik. Joseph mengingat perkataan Si Koordinator sebelum mereka dijebloskan untuk kematian ini—"Jangan buat suara; ingat, hati-hati, jangan gentar."—yang mungkin membuat wanita itu berbisik dengan suara terpelan yang bisa ia gunakan. Suaranya menempatkan keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan diantara silabelnya.

"Vera?" ia memanggil sekali lagi, lebih keras, sedikit tidak percaya. Joseph menyaksikan, wanita itu mengguncang bahu bayangan cerminnya. Matanya berkedip cepat, Joseph tahu air mata akan menyusul cepat atau lambat. Wanita itu memiliki pantulan familiar pada kilat matanya—seperti ia telah melihat kembali bayangan hantu yang telah lama menghantuinya. _Sama seperti milik Joseph._

Tangan wanita itu meraih lengan bayangan cerminnya, parfum pada tangannya bergulir jatuh dari altar, menuju kolong salah satu bangku panjang di ruangan. Joseph mengamati wanita itu mendekati pergelangan cerminannya pada hidungnya, hendak mengendus aroma kekeluargaan yang seharusnya tersisa di sana. Namun yang ia cium hanyalah sisa bau merkuri (Joseph tahu itu lebih dari siapapun.)

"Vera..." ia terisak, wajahnya dibenamkan pada bahu cerminannya, yang bergeming. Joseph menyentuh dadanya; perasaan tak nyaman kembali melilit jantungnya. Ratapan atas wajah yang serupa dengan miliknya, isakan tangis yang sama seperti miliknya... tahun-tahun lalu lamanya.

"Oh, Vera—_sans toi je ne suis rien_ [1]," Joseph mengangkat alisnya. "_Désolé, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû y penser _[2]... maafkan aku, aku bodoh—"

Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah memasuki katedral, menampakkan dirinya pada wanita itu. Wanita itu mengangkat kepalanya dan memandangnya sebentar, lalu berkedip, satu tangannya mengusap matanya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya, tangan bayangannya ia lepaskan.

"...Haruskah aku lari, sekarang?" suaranya tak gentar; Joseph tahu perkataan Si Koordinator berkontribusi memberi sedikit dorongan.

"Bila nyawa anda adalah yang paling berharga dalam orang anda, maka ya." Ia mengangkat _rapier-_nya. "Bebalkah anda, hingga anda membiarkan diri dilukai oleh orang seperti saya, yang sama sekali tak anda kenali?"

Wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam—Joseph mendelik, tahu persis racun yang dihirup paru-paru muda milik wanita dengan wajah yang diselubungi kelam tersebut. "Jadi... aku harus lari, kan?"

Joseph mengangguk.

Keduanya tak mengambil langkah, tapi Joseph melihat wanita itu pelan-pelan menjadikan dirinya tameng yang berdiri di antara cerminannya, dan Joseph.

"Nona Manis, sayangkah engkau pada nyawamu?" ia terkekeh, berjalan mengitari wanita itu dan cerminannya. Tak ada lagi formalitas bangsawannya ketika wanita itu tak memberikan jawaban, tak ada ya ataupun tidak. Ia hanya dibalas dengan hampa. "Haruskah saya praktikkan pada anda seberapa tajam _pedang_ di tangan ini?"

Wanita itu menggeleng. Ia membungkuk lalu segera berlari ke arah jendela. Sebelum ia melompat, ia berbalik. "Kumohon, jangan sakiti..." namun ia berhenti—kata-katanya tak dapat ia lontarkan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia mengumpat dalam bahasa yang Joseph kenali betul (ah, _wanita anggun_ dan _mulut naifnya_), lalu pergi. Ucapan malu, _"Terima kasih,"_ menggantung di udara, bersamaan dengan aroma parfum pikat yang sejenak membuat kepalanya menjadi ringan. Membiarkan wanita itu mencuri _start._

Joseph mengamati bayangan milik wanita itu; _rapier-_nya terasa berat pada tangannya, ia mendapati dirinya tak memiliki kekuatan untuk mengayunkan pedangnya, tangannya terkepal pada gagang _rapier_ miliknya hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Bola mata cerminan wanita itu memandang kosong ke depan, namun Joseph melihat binar kepedihan yang ia pahami betul pada gambar (ke)sempurna(an) ini. Joseph menyentuh pipi cerminan itu, jarinya perlahan turun untuk mengangkat wajah wanita itu, memandang lurus pada matanya.

Yang ia lihat adalah cerminan dirinya.

Ia pergi, membiarkan bayangan itu utuh tak tersentuh.

.

* * *

.

Ia mengikuti aroma parfum wanita yang pertama ia temui. _Ahli Parfum._ Koordinator menjeritkan namanya sebelum ia berlalu: _Vera—!_

_Aneh, aneh._

Joseph mengikuti aromanya, tajam dan memikat, seseorang telah memberikan padanya parfumnya kembali. Yang tersisa hanyalah Montir, dan _Vera_. Joseph tahu wanita itu melindungi si gadis yang naif dan lemah, tapi sekarang hanya masalah waktu sebelum mereka ditemukan. Tidak ada jalan keluar untuk mereka; tikus yang terperangkap.

Ketika Joseph menemukan mereka di bangsal, Joseph segera mengejar Montir yang berlari ketakutan ke ruangan lain dengan ekor di antara kedua kakinya; lorong panjang dengan sisi-sisi ruangan yang menyerupai penjara. Ia mengayunkan _rapier-_nya dan mengenai gadis itu—pompaan adrenalin menciptakan jarak yang cukup jauh di antara mereka, namun hal itu tak akan lama.

Ia mengangkat kakinya untuk mengejar, namun tak mengambil langkah. _Vera_ menahannya. Tangan dan kakinya gemetar, seluruh tubuhnya ketakutan—_panik._

Cemoohan tertahan, ia menyibak jari wanita itu yang semula menarik ujung lengan pakaiannya. Bola mata birunya memandang wanita itu, lalu kembali meludahinya dengan ancaman kosong, "Apakah otakmu masih bekerja di dalam kepalamu di sana, atau apakah kamu benar-benar ingin mencicipi ujung mata pedang ini?"

"Kumohon, _monsieur_; ia masih anak-anak—"

"Anak-anak, orang dewasa, apa bedanya? Kita semua sama derajatnya bila kita mati, bukankah begitu?" ia berhenti bicara, lalu: "Lupakah engkau atas apa yang telah dan harus kulakukan dalam _permainan_ ini?"

Mendengarnya, wanita itu tak menemukan kata yang pantas untuk membalas. Ia perlahan melepaskan pegangannya dan memalingkan pandangannya. Joseph mampu mengamati kilatan matanya yang penuh konflik berada di balik selubung dukanya, semuanya familiar—dan jika ia tidak salah membaca, maka matanya adalah jendela jiwa.

"Biarkan ia pergi," katanya. "Bunuh aku."

_Oh, tapi sayang—nya—_

Joseph mencibir. "Yang mana, yang paling engkau hargai?" ia mengangkat _rapier-_nya, ujung mata pedangnya menyentuh permukaan kulit leher wanita itu, postur tubuhnya segera mengingkari ketegarannya. "Gadis Montir itu, nyawamu sendiri, ataukah _Vera_?"

Wanita itu—_Vera_-kah?—mengerlingkan matanya, membulat seperti purnama di balik kelambu yang menyembunyikan kelabu pada bola matanya. "Tolong—"

—"_jangan sebut namanya lagi,"?_

"—jangan mengatakan... hal aneh." ia bilang, Joseph mengedipkan matanya. Vera tersenyum miring, matanya penuh dengan tipu-daya miris. "Aku Vera—"

Joseph memerlukan waktu untuk memproses perkataan wanita itu, yang terpotong dengan decit napasnya yang ketakutan. Kakinya gemetaran, matanya tak memandang apapun. Tak ada celah keluar untuknya, dan Joseph tahu wanita itu pikir _c'est la fin de l'histoire_ [3]—mati sia-sia seperti anjing, usai meminta jantung pada sang pembunuh yang telah memberikannya hati.

_Si on lui en donne long comme le doigt, il veut en avoir long comme le bras. _[4]

Ia menipu dirinya sendiri, Joseph menyadarinya, yang membuat ia segera tertawa perlahan. Namun Vera tertawa, mengikutnya. Senyum miring dan mata yang membulat, nampak siap meludahkan bualan pada wajahnya sendiri, sekali lagi: "Namaku... Vera—_Nair_, aku... aku seorang..."

Joseph mengayunkan _rapier-_nya, rasanya berat ketika wanita itu memandangnya dari balik selubung, terkejut. Darahnya merembes, bercampur dengan aroma pekat parfum yang tak kunjung hilang dari tubuh dan pakaiannya. Ahli parfum itu terbatuk, ia memegang luka tebasnya, berusaha agar darahnya tak pergi meninggalkan sistemnya—tapi usahanya sia-sia.

Memandang wanita itu sebentar, ia berlutut di sebelahnya. "Ini permainanku, Nona." Desisnya. "Siapa engkau untuk mentitahkanku perihal hidup-dan-mati orang-orang dalam permainan ini?"

.

* * *

.

Ketika ia kembali pada wanita itu dan pedangnya semakin berat dengan darah kering pada ujungnya, wanita itu masih bernapas. Ia, layaknya domba hilang yang mencari terang tuhan, bergumam seperti mantra, gemetar ketakutan, _"Je ne suis pas bien sans toi, Je ne suis pas bien sans toi, Je ne suis pas bien—"_

_Aku bukanlah apa-apa tanpamu._

Joseph melangkahi raga sekarat wanita itu. "Siapapun _Vera..._ apakah ia menunggumu kembali?"

Wanita itu menarik napas tajam—Joseph mengamati lengannya, dan pakaiannya, dan rambutnya. Berantakan dan ternoda oleh darahnya yang telah mengering. "Ia... tidak menunggu... ku... _de l'autre côté _[5], tuan—kumohon, kumohon... aku—"

Orang sekarat tak akan bicara koheren—wanita ini mengejang dan merintih tanpa melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia katakan. Joseph mengangkat tubuhnya, sedikit merasa petikan simpati pada senar hatinya. Ia mendengarkan wanita itu meracau tentang _Vera_, dan seberapa bersalah ia atas apa yang telah ia perbuat—seberapa bodoh, dan naif, dan picik dirinya kala dulu. Joseph membiarkan wanita itu berada dalam tangannya, membiarkannya menangis hingga ia berkata—

"_Vous revoir _[6], Vera..." bisiknya, terdengar seperti ratapan gembira atas tragedi yang adalah hidupnya, tak diketahui keseluruhannya oleh siapapun selain dirinya.

Joseph meletakkan tubuh wanita itu di sebelah jalur keluar yang ada. Wanita itu tak meraihnya.

"Vera... menunggumu, kan?" ia bertanya.

Namun _Vera _tak menjawab.

Vera memiliki senyum tipis pada bibirnya, dan Joseph tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk tahu, kalau mereka telah bertemu kembali. Joseph duduk di sebelah wanita itu, ia meraih selubungnya dan menyibak perlahan kain tipis hitam yang menutupi wajah wanita itu. Joseph mendengar sopran manis di telinganya, tak bersumber darimanapun.

"_Vous revoir, Claude..."_ ia bilang, tidak pada siapapun—ia menang. Ia menang. Ia menang. Dan itu yang terpenting. Dengan ini, Claude—

(Joseph memejamkan matanya, kicauan wanita itu menghantui kesadarannya, permukaan kulitnya dikuas oleh kuasa transparan._"Tue-moi maintenant..."_ [7] bisiknya, penyesalan pada tiap silabel, untuk Claude, pada Vera, atau _wanita itu_—demi kelegaan hatinya, dan kebahagiaannya.)

.

* * *

.

[fin.]

* * *

**note:**

[1]: _sans toi je ne suis rien_: aku bukan apa-apa tanpamu.

[2]: _désolé, c'est ma faute_, j'aurais dû y penser: maaf, itu salahku

[3]: _c'est la fin de l'histoire_: ini akhir ceritanya

[4]: _si on lui en donne long comme le doigt, il veut en avoir long comme le bras_, terjemahan prancis untuk peribahasa "dikasih hati minta jantung"/" give an inch and they'll take a mile".

[5]: _de l'autre côté:_ di sisi lain

[6]: _vous revoir_: sampai jumpa

[7]: _tue-moi maintenant:_ bunuh aku sekarang

* * *

**note:** gw gabisa bahasa prancis semuanya nyolong dari google oq

uhh jadi gw maunya tuh chloe ama joseph berparalel; chloe ketemu vera lagi setelah dia mati di game, joseph ketemu claude lagi setelah dia menang di game (permohonannya dikabulkan, kan www)

sekali lagi, nerima request, jangan aneh-aneh tapi QwQ

—Jakarta, 01:31 AM, 29 Juni 2019.


	2. geisha, the ripper

songbirds and rattlesnake – two, baloney (the ripper/geisha.)

**disclaimer:** identity v (c) netease.

**warning:** ooc. onesided love.

**s****i****nopsis:** kala mata mereka bertemu, michiko melihat kepelikan istimewa pada binar matanya, namun jack tak memandang apapun.

**note:** hc time: vio kalo ngomong broken english, yidhra tukang gosip nomor satu seantero oletus (mungkin shitposter juga dari senyum bajingannya (apa yang orang luar sebut dengan 'shit eating grin'))

**note2:** sebenernya ada bagian dimana michiko sama burke ngomongin ttg jack, tapi gue cut soalnya gw gabisa terjemahin "getting absolutely shitfaced" (dan beberapa kalimat _**indah**_ lainnya) ke bindo tanpa menghilangkan implikasi jenakanya. uhh ya uwu

.

* * *

.

Wajah jelitanya memiliki keanggunan wanita dewasa yang mampu mencuri perhatian semua mata yang memandang, namun hatinya masihlah seperti anak-anak yang bermain di lapangan bunga hari itu, mengejar kupu-kupu, bukan mimpi akan masa depan yang terjamin.

Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik _tessen_ miliknya ketika ia melihat Jack, yang sedang duduk di sebelah Joseph. Keduanya menikmati suasana taman dengan secangkir teh yang asap hangatnya masih mengepul. Wajahnya memanas ketika ia mendapati tatapan Jack mengerling ke arahnya, dan ia, sebagai respon spontan atas natur pemalunya, melangkah mundur, dan menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya di belakang pohon, wajahnya nyaris-bercumbu dengan batangnya. Ia tak menguntit kedua pria tersebut selama beberapa detik, terlalu sibuk mengatur napasnya.

Saat ia kembali memiliki keberanian untuk kembali mengamati Jack, ia dihadapkan dengan senyuman pria itu. Ia terkesiap, nyaris kehilangan pijakannya kalau bukan karena seseorang menangkap jatuhnya. Ia melirik ke belakangnya, satu mata, dua orang berkedip ke arahnya. Satu gadis turun dari bahu temannya, dan keduanya memandang Michiko.

Tatapan mereka kosong, dan seolah menghakimi—namun gadis-gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun.

Hingga—"Bukankah melelahkan, seperti ini terus?"

Salah satu gadis itu berkata, disambung dengan gadis lain yang memiringkan kepalanya, nampak bingung, namun tetap mengatakan, "Michiko, sayang, _honey_, katakanlah padanya."

Ia menghela napas panjang, membuka kipasnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di baliknya. "Mengucapkan lebih mudah daripada melakukan."

Gadis yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya melirik temannya, ada tanda tanya besar pada wajahnya kala mulutnya melantunkan, "Kau hanya perlu berjalan ke sana, dan bilang tiga kata kramat itu padanya. Hm... tunggu, tiga?" tiap jarinya terangkat ketika ia mulai bilang, "_A-i-shi-te-ma-su-yo_—!"

"—hentikan itu Yidhra!" Michiko menebas udara di sebelahnya, berharap pukulan kipasnya mengenai Yidhra. Ia mendengar kikik jahil menyapa telinganya. Tangannya disilangkan di depan dadanya, dan ia membuang pandangannya—ia dapat merasakan deru napas Yidhra menyapu lehernya, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri kala dirinya menyadari tak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

Dilanjutkan dengan desis ular yang selamanya familiar di telinga pemburu maupun terburu, adalah kata dari Pengikut-nya. "Katakan padanya, _Mi-chi-ko_." Lalu yang satunya melanjutkan, "Atau aku yang akan bilang _pa-da-nya_." Dengan nada bicara main-main, yang tak menjemukan seperti biasanya.

"Lagi; mudah bagimu untuk menyuruhku. Melakukannya memiliki tantangan sendiri."

"Yang kudapat dari observasi selama ini, tantangan yang ada dalam skenario _kau, menyatakan cintamu padanya_, hanyalah dirimu sendiri."

Gadis yang tak membuka mulutnya memiliki binar _oh-aku-paham-sekarang_ pada satu matanya. Temannya yang lain melirik dan menyikut pelan, menginginkan pencerahan bagi pikirannya yang tidak begitu cemerlang, yang tak kunjung dapat menarik garis-garisnya.

"Pergi dan katakan padanya, apapun, _sesuatu_, Michiko." Ada implikasi permohonan dalam tiap kata yang dirangkai, namun Michiko kesulitan berempati dengan Yidhra.

Michiko melirik Jack lagi, yang masih berbincang dengan Joseph tentang apa-hanya-tuhan-yang-tahu.

"Aku butuh minum." Katanya, akhirnya. Sesuatu yang kuat untuk melupakan percakapan ini.

.

* * *

.

Michiko berjalan linglung menuju apa yang ia ingat sebagai kamarnya. Ketika Burke menuangkan alkohol-entah-apa-namanya pada gelas di tangannya, ia tidak mengira ia akan menghabiskan nyaris setengah malamnya bersama pak tua itu (dan Violetta yang menjahit di ujung ruangan), menuangkan apa yang ada pada kepalanya ke atas kertas putih tempat Burke melukiskan ide-idenya tentang terobosan untuk masa depan.

Itu, dan juga isi hatinya.

Ia terlalu mabuk untuk berjalan pulang kembali ke kamarnya—Michiko bahkan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri; _apakah ini jalan yang biasa kulalui?_ Pak Tua Burke tadi menawarinya untuk mengantarkannya pulang kembali ke kamarnya, namun ia menolak—ia beralasan, selama ia masih bisa berjalan dengan kedua kakinya, ia akan baik-baik saja, menemukan jalan pulangnya sendiri.

_("Michiko nak, jangan bandel; kalau kau tidak mau denganku, Violetta bisa mengantarkanmu kembali." Yang dilanjutkan dengan raungan Violetta: "Vio tidak mau lihat... terjadi apa-apa yang buruk pada Nona Michiko.")_

Ia menelusuri lorong panjang, dan tiba pada taman belakang Oletus. Mendengar desis angin malam yang memetik instrumen alam berupa dedaunan di atas pohon, dan rerumputan bertepuk tangan mendengarnya, semuanya riang sekalian. Michiko tidak ingat kalau ia melewati taman untuk tiba pada kamarnya.

Namun di taman itu, yang keseluruhannya digenangi oleh cahaya rembulan yang cerah menerobos melalui celah-celah dedaunan, ia melihat figur tinggi seorang pria—yang membuat matanya berbinar, membulat kegirangan. Alkohol yang ia minum sesaat terasa tak mempengaruhi kemampuan kognitifnya—walau langkah kakinya dan tubuhnya yang memberontak perintah dari otaknya adalah bukti jelas dari kelumpuhan pikiran karena alkohol yang ia konsumsi.

Ia memanggil Jack, bebas tanpa adanya kekangan perasaan malu yang memenjarakannya ketika ia tidak-mabuk dan sepenuhnya memegang kendali atas aksinya.

Jack menoleh sesaat padanya, matanya, dan bibirnya tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Nona Michiko." Katanya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di belakang tubuhnya, kepalanya mendongak ke atas langit untuk melihat rembulan yang nampak lebih besar dari jauh di sini. "Bulannya indah malam ini, bukankah begitu?" [1]

Dirasakannya wajahnya memanas—dan itu bukan karena alkohol, atau pengaruh apapun. Tatapan Jack yang sepenuhnya terpaku padanya membuatnya sadar diri, namun ia tetap tersenyum, tidak menujukkan sedikitpun watak pemalunya—ia menyalahkan apa yang Burke berikan padanya, ketika tangannya pelan-pelan meraih Jack.

Ketika kulit mereka bersentuhan dengan satu sama lain, dan Michiko tak merasakan adanya penolakan dari Jack, ia menggenggam tangan Jack dengan miliknya.

Namun pria itu membiarkan tangannya lemas dalam genggaman Michiko, yang sepenuhnya tak merasakan penolakannya.

"Ingin duduk?"

Michiko memandang Jack, ia mengangguk, dengan senyuman konyol yang terkembang pada wajahnya, dan kupu-kupu yang menari pada dadanya. Jack menuntun mereka ke kursi taman, lalu duduk, Michiko di sebelahnya, tangan mereka masih terjalin satu-sama-lain. Mereka menatap bulan, mengamati keindahan yang dibalut enigma yang tak seharusnya mereka pahami.

Ketika keindahan rembulan tak memikatnya layaknya Jack, Michiko memejamkan matanya.

"Aku... mau menemanimu... lagi... di sini, Jack." [2] Ia bilang, pada Jack, kesadarannya mulai berlayar. "Bulannya... indah..."

Jack melepaskan genggaman Michiko, tangannya yang bebas mendorong kepala wanita itu untuk bersandar pada bahunya. Deru napas teratur wanita itu membuat Jack bersenandung pelan pada dirinya sendiri, tak ingin mengganggu.

Jack masih terbangun hingga larut malam lewat, ketika mata wanita itu masih terpejam dan kata, "Aku mencintaimu..." lirih keluar dari bibir ranumnya.

Ia mengedipkan matanya, pria itu. _Mengigau?_

Manis sekali.

Ia tertawa, pelan dan rendah.

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

[1]: referensiin apa yang natsume souseki bilang tentang pengakuan cinta. dulu dia nerjemahin 月が綺麗ですね (tsuki ga kirei desune/isn't the moon beautiful?) sebagai "i love you"; jepang jaman dulu lebih mengapresiasi keindahan yang subtil—between the lines—ketimbang yang gamblang (cmiiw gw gbs ngejelasinnya google aja oke)

[2]: respon michiko kurang-lebih bermaksud "i love you too"—semacam balesan atas apa yang jack bilang. [3]

[3]: walau bagi jack apa yang dia katakan gak bermakna apa-apa, tapi bagi michiko itu terlihat/terdengar seperti pengakuan cinta.

* * *

**note:** makasih telah membaca gengs wo ai ni muah (gw gatau kalo kanji jepangnya bisa kepost apa ngga makanya gw tulisin romaji/inggrisnya sekalian)

tadinya gw mau bikin michiko/white tapi pas gw main 2v8 beberapa hari lalu gue ketemu friendly mamichiko sama ripapa jadi yha

(uas membunuhku rip)

—Jakarta, 11:26 AM, 8 Juli 2019.


	3. martha, henry

songbirds and rattlesnake – three, cajole (martha/henry, pre-oletus; coordinator/mercenary-ish.)

**disclaimer:** identity v (c) netease.

**warning:** ooc. not too shippy, uhh character study?

**sinopsis:** martha berkedip dan melihat kematian, lalu henry, lalu kematian—hingga ia sadar kalau ia hanya memandang pada satu hal yang sebenarnya tak begitu jauh berbeda.

**note:** google translate dan wiki adalah kawan terbaikku (apalagi karena saya gatau samsek tentang militer). flare gun default yang martha pake di dalem game: webley and scott mk iii flare pistol.

**note2:** ditulis sehabis 60 jam lebih yang melelahkan hati, pikiran, dan jiwa main rdr2. astaghfirullah, bakal main lagi kok tapi (aku maso)

.

* * *

.

Kini resmi sudah, komandan sudah tidak waras.

Martha menembakkan _flare gun_ miliknya ke udara sebagai sebuah isyarat kecemasan pertama. Ia tahu, dan sudah memberitahu kalau menerbangkan pesawat di tengah kabut yang tebal seperti ini bukanlah ide yang brilian. Komandan sudah gila. Martha seharusnya pergi, kawin lari dengan Henry di pedalaman Bath, atau Belfast—atau mungkin lari ke Berlin dan menikah di sana, peternak atau petani pun jadilah. Asal ia bersama Henry.

Oh, Henry...

Ia tidak tahu apakah karena suhu di bawah sini memang sangat dingin hingga mampu membuat telapak tangannya seolah kebal dari hawa panas dan nyala api yang pelan-pelan merayap, tapi Martha menyingkirkan bangkai pesawat peluncur yang mengekang Henry di dalam kerangkanya, semuanya ia lakukan kasar dan dengan perasaan mendesak yang membuat dadanya terasa sesak.

Percik api menangkap ujung seragamnya, Martha mengibas tangannya cepat lalu kembali pada Henry, yang tak sadarkan diri. Ia mengangkat tubuh pria itu, membaringkannya di balik batu besar yang menghadap tubuh sungai; insting protektifnya bekerja, tidak ingin menyakiti Henry lebih parah dari kecelakaan pesawatnya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk menampar pria itu.

Lagi.

"Henry!"

Pria itu kemudian terbatuk.

"Hei, bangun!" ia memekik, setengah histeris. "Aku bersumpah, kalau kau tidak bangun aku akan... a-akan..."

Ia mengambil lagi amunisi _flare gun_ kedua yang tersemat pada ikat pinggangnya, menembakkan sekali lagi ke udara. Ia tidak lupa untuk memasukkan amunisi (terakhir yang ia miliki) ke dalam pistolnya.

"Yang ketiga—yang terakhir akan... akan kutembakkan pada kakimu, Henry—jadi sadarlah!"

_Jangan tidur._ Ia ingin bilang. Tapi ia tak mampu berbicara ketika ia melihat Henry pelan-pelan menggerakkan tangannya, untuk meraih pipi Martha—ia masih hidup. Henry masih hidup. Itu sudah cukup, Martha menggenggam tangan pria itu, menuntun Henry menyentuh pipinya. Tangannya yang dibalut sarung tangan meresap air mata Martha yang mengalir turun.

"Tunggu—tunggu sebentar, Henry—oh, mereka akan datang, _pasti_—"

"Martha... Behamfil..." ia memanggil, lembut dan alem seperti mereka berada di dalam tenda privat, hanya mereka berdua bersama sang malam, jauh dari telinga yang menguping dan dinding yang mendengar. "Tinggalkan aku..."

"Henry, tidak, Henry hei—apa tubrukan itu membuatmu gegar otak?" Martha memandangnya, tidak percaya. Matanya mengabur namun ia tetap berusaha untuk sadar—ia tahu memejamkan matanya hanya akan membuatnya rentan terhadap kematian. Di udara seperti ini, di kondisi seperti ini. "Henry, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kau paham?"

Henry melenguh, menyedihkan seperti anjing sekarat yang minta dijagal. "Martha... kau bisa kembali—"

"Mereka akan kemari, Henry!"

"Tidak, Martha... mereka tidak—aku... aku _tahu_... tempat ini—"

"Oh, Henry..." ia bergumam, lirih, kepalanya ia palingkan. Lalu menampar pria itu, sedikit lebih kasar, ketika ia melihat mata pria itu nyaris terpejam. Ketika kepala pria itu berhenti bergulir dan kembali mencari-cari Martha, tubuh pria itu gemetar.

"Martha, oh Martha, aku... aku sekarat di sini... aku hanya akan membebanimu,"

Katanya.

Ia menampar Henry, lagi, lagi dan lagi—ia menjerit seolah dengan tujuan merobek pita suaranya, memanggil Henry atau merutuki Komandannya—hingga ia merasa sistem pernapasannya kasar dan tidak teratur, tangannya yang gemetaran dialiri darah segar yang ia dapat setelah menampar Henry berulang-ulang. Ia tahu Henry dipenuhi rasa sakit, tapi pria itu seharusnya bisa menanggung semuanya. Kesakitan yang dirasakan pria itu jauh lebih ringan dibandingkan rasa sakit yang akan Martha rasakan bila _Henry_ meninggalkannya.

Usai Martha mengatur napas dan akalnya, Henry tertawa, batuk menyelingi. "Nona Behamfil... ketahuilah..."

"_Ketahuilah_ kau tidak akan mati, Henry!" pekiknya. Ia mendengar desiran halus dari dekat rerumputan dan semak-semak, namun tidak ada nyala lentera, hanya sepasang mata tajam yang mengamati. Tajam, dan berbahaya, menguntit hati-hati santapannya. Seketika Martha mengalihkan pandangannya, tak ingin mengagitasi serigala lapar dalam teritorinya. Ia kembali pada Henry, "Henry, kumohon..."

Serigala itu—langkahnya hati-hati mendekati badan sungai, tak ingin menakuti mangsanya. Martha masih memegangi Henry, tangan satunya menopang kepalanya dalam pangkuan. Tangannya yang gemetar ketakutan membuat Henry mengangkat kepalanya, lalu serigala itu menggeram.

"Pergi, Martha."

"Henry—"

"Martha—kumohon..." ia meraih tangan Martha, yang masih menekan luka pada dadanya. Ia tahu itu upaya sia-sia yang tak akan membuahkan hasil, Martha pun tahu. Tapi Martha, saat ini, momen seperti ini—atau kapanpun, sebenarnya—tak pernah menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir. "Pergi."

"Aku bisa membunuhnya, Henry."

"Tidak, kau—tidak bisa, Martha." Ia bilang, "Pergi... dan... biarkan aku—"

"Jangan bego!" ia berteriak lantang.

Serigala itu berlari—suaranya yang meninggi memicu agresi dari serigala itu.

Martha buru-buru mengangkat tubuhnya sedikit, kedua tangannya yang semula mengurusi Henry sekejap berada pada gagang dan pelatuk flare gun miliknya.

Lalu ia menembak.

_Ia tidak pernah meleset._

...

Ia tersenyum, lalu kembali pada—oh...

"Henry?"

.

* * *

.

(Ketika ia membereskan barang-barang Henry, ia menemukan cincin perak di dalam kotak besi kecil yang, di bawahnya tertulis, dengan ukiran kursif, _"teruntuk kasihku martha behamfil"_ dan dibungkus tergesa-gesa menggunakan kertas putih yang merupakan sepucuk surat.)

.

* * *

.

"Kau pergi dan _aku _mati atau kau tinggal dan _kita _mati."

Situasi yang sama.

"Jangan bodoh."

Debaran adrenalin yang sama, patah hati yang sama.

Melodinya berhenti ketika kabutnya menebal. Naib Subedar mencengkeram kerah seragamnya ketika debaran jantung mereka semakin keras, menggedor kuat-kuat dada mereka. "Dengar, Behamfil. Aku melakukan banyak hal bodoh sebelum kemari." Katanya, ancaman yang nadanya tak sampai mengusik hati Martha. "Aku mengkhianati kameradku. Aku membiarkan mereka mati. Heh—aku kemari _mencari kematian_."

Martha sembunyi-sembunyi, tanpa sadar, meraih jari manisnya, menyentuh _Henry_, yang ditutupi sarung tangan cokelat. Jarinya bermain agak lama dengan buah pikiran yang muncul ketika Naib menyuarakan motif sebenarnya kedatangannya ke Oletus.

_Salahkah ia bila ia memanjakan dirinya dalam akhir yang serupa dalam pikirannya?_

...

"Pikirmu dengan mengorbankan nyawamu di sini, _untukku,_ kau bisa menebus kesalahanmu di masa lalu?"

"Tidak—"

"Kita sama di sini, Naib; satu nasib, satu penanggungan." Ia bilang. Bahunya yang menegang kembali rileks, sedikit. Pria tinggi yang memburu mereka belum juga menemukan mereka. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkan saudara seperjuanganku."

"Martha—"

"Tebus kesalahanmu sendiri, Naib, pada orang-orang yang kau salahi." Pria itu memandangnya seolah ia berbinar cerah layaknya lampu pijar di tengah malam gulita tanpa bintang—namun pria itu tidak sampai bertemu pada hampa bola matanya; wadah kosong yang dikendarai jiwa yang nyaris pudar. "Aku tidak perlu mengulangi apa yang kukatakan pada Ahli Parfum itu untukmu, kan?—_jangan buat suara_, Tuan Pekerja Upahan."

Ia termangu, sebentar. Lalu berbisik. "_Hati-hati, jangan gentar_—untukmu, Nona Koordinator."

Ada keragu-raguan dalam bicaranya, tapi Martha membiarkan pertanyaannya tak disuarakan. Mereka berpisah jalan—hanya tinggal mereka berdua, dengan senandung kematian ditengah kabut yang semakin tebal.

"Semoga beruntung."

(Dan ketika ia bertatap muka dengan kematian itu sendiri, ia tersenyum karena ia melihat satu hal: _Henry._)

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

**note:** ide yang ga kepake: damsel-in-distress martha/flare gun sebagai distress signal. korelasinya gagal saya tarik dalam fic ini. fun fact: nama martha berarti lady—tapi martha di game ngga lady-like yak hahahahah mungkin bakal ditulis ulang.

—Jakarta, 23 Juli 2019. 23:31.


	4. bloody queen, disciple

songbirds and rattlesnake – four, dolorosa (bloody queen/disciple.)

**disclaimer:** identity v (c) netease.

**warning:** marie's pov. comedy-ish. pre-relationship.

**sinopsis:** kemalangan—atau keberuntungannya, tergantung dilihat dari perspektif siapa—adalah kesalahan joseph.

**note:** mary ditulis "marie" karena lokalisasi prancis buat mary = marie, + tokohnya terinspirasi dari _marie _antoinette.

**note2:** ini rencanya diup sebulan sekali. SEBULAN SEKALI. chapter 3 ditulis tahun lalu. ups.

.

* * *

.

Apa yang menjadikan seorang gadis kalau bukan rempah dan manisan dan segala hal yang menyenangkan?

Apa yang menjadikan seorang wanita kalau bukan _brioche_, revolusi Perancis, dan _guillotine_?

Marie membiarkan pikirannya melanglang buana sebelum dikekang dalam percakapan **ini**, memikirkan hal menyenangkan apa yang dapat ia lakukan pada siang hari yang (sepertinya) akan cerah. Tangannya meraba jahitan pada lehernya, melingkarinya seperti kalung yang, entah karena keajaiban hina atau kutukan keji, merantainya tetap pada kehidupan yang seharusnya telah lama ia tinggalkan.

Mungkin pesta minum teh! Pada pekarangan bunga yang ditumbuhi bunga-bunga harum. Mungkin berdansa bersama _monsieur_ Joseph! Di tengah aula dansa, hanya berdua, dengan iringan musik oleh Tuan Jack. Mungkin sekadar berjalan-jalan di taman! Memanjakan kulit yang telah dipudarkan oleh kehidupan, menghangatkan raga yang telah lama menjadi korban waktu. Mungkin—

_Mungkin—_

**Mungkin—!**

Kesemua hal itu tak terjadi.

Tahukah apa yang terjadi?

_Ann._

Ann yang terjadi.

Marie menghela napas. Ia menyesap tehnya. _Panas,_ sedikit. Masih dapat ditoleransi. Tahukah apa yang tidak bisa ditoleransi? Sunyi antara dirinya dan Ann. Memekakkan telinga tanpa adanya sedikitpun suara. Jauh lebih memekkan dibandingkan jeritan Prancis yang menginginkan darahnya menggenangi jalanan kota Paris.

"Jadi, _mademoiselle_ Ann, seperti apa kehidupan anda sebelum Oletus?"

(Ia mengingat orang mencibirnya dari kerumunan, dalam bisik-bisik di koridor Versailles—segala senyum dan penghormatan palsu mereka... _memuakkan_, semuanya itu.)

Ia tidak pernah mendengar wanita ini bicara selain pada binatang berbulu yang seringkali melompat seperti kutu dan bergelantungan seperti laba-laba di tempat-tempat yang jauh dari kata ideal (lebih mengerikan lagi mengingat mereka hanya sering dilihat berkeliaran (bersama tuannya) saat waktu lewat tengah malam). Suaranya seperti hantu. Langkahnya seperti hantu. Ia nampak jauh lebih menghantui dibandingkan hantu sungguhan; manusia hidup yang telah kehilangan kemanusiaannya.

Pertama kali melihatnya saat malam itu, usai merasa kehausan dan kedinginan dalam kungkungan kamarnya sendiri mengusik peristirahatannya, Marie berlari kembali ke kamarnya, tenggorokannya tak lagi dipenuhi dahaga dan kulitnya menjadi tebal setebal paus. Ia tidur dengan kedua mata terbuka lebar malam itu.

"Tidak banyak bicara, kah? Mengingat tidak ada diantara kita yang tahu persis mengenai satu sama lain, izinkan saya memulai. Dahulu saya merupakan seorang ratu." Ia bilang, namun Ann tetap bergeming; menunjukkan ketidaktertarikan pada topik pembicaraan yang telah diletakkan terbuka di atas meja taman, di atas cangkir teh. "Ketahuilah bahwa kepasifan anda adalah salah satu bentuk ketidakhormatan pada ratu. Dahulu saya bisa memerintahkan penjagal untuk mengeksekusi anda bila anda terbukti menjenuhkan, seperti apa yang anda lakukan saat ini."

Ia sedikit tersenyum. Candaannya membuat Ann meliriknya. "Kemana mahkotamu membawamu?"

Ah. Setidaknya ia bicara. "Maaf?"

Ann kembali membuang pandangannya. Bahunya gemetar, lalu ia tidak mengatakan apapun lagi.

_...setidaknya... ia sudah bicara...?_

"Anda... suka kucing?"

...

Percakapan ini berjalan selancar upaya para royalis monarki untuk menyelundupkannya menuju Montmédy [1].

Marie berdehem. Ini... jauh lebih menyedihkan dari dugaannya. Kalau bukan karena _monsieur_ Joseph yang asik bermain dengan mainan barunya, ia tidak akan jatuh terpelanting ke dalam situasi ini. Marie menolehkan kepalanya perlahan untuk memandang Ann, leher dan punggungnya tegak untuk mempertahankan jahitan lusuh pada lehernya.

Ia melihat Ann duduk dalam diam memandang matahari di atas kepalanya, air matanya mengalir, setetes, menjadi ramai, hingga deras menghunjam seperti percik hujan pada pipinya yang cekung kurus dan pucat pasi.

"_Mademoiselle_ Ann?"

Wanita itu mengerjapkan matanya. Lehernya menoleh pada Marie. Sang ratu masih mengamati air mata yang terus mengalir, sedang bola mata wanita itu intensif terpaku padanya. "Anda... baik-baik saja?"

_Tidak terlena karena akhirnya seseorang mau bicara denganmu dan berusaha menjadi temanmu?_

"Jangan pedulikan ini semua, nona ratu_._ Ini adalah efek samping atas penyakitku; konsekuensi atas perbuatanku."

"Oh, anda bisa mengabari kondisi anda pada dokter! Saya percaya—"

"Tidak, tidak. Ini sudah—ini sudah terlambat. Tidak ada harapan untukku. Tidak ada orang pintar atau suci yang dapat mentahirkanku."

"Oh..."

Marie kembali kehilangan kemampuannya untuk merangkai kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas Ann. Ia meraih teko teh dan menuangkan isinya pada cangkir, menambahkan sedikit gula, dan mengaduknya—irama nyaring mengisi kesunyian antara mereka dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Ann menghela napas, ia menyeka matanya. "Ya, aku suka kucing."

Marie menghentikan tangannya yang tengah megaduk. Ia tersenyum pada Ann. Merasa wanita lainnya mulai dapat diajak terlibat aktif dalam percakapan, ia mulai memikirkan ragam pertanyaan yang pantas untuk ditanyakan agar percakapan dapat terus berlangsung.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Oh! Oh, eh-hem. Bagaimana keseharian anda di... tempat ini? Menyenangkan, membosankan?"

Ann memandangnya, pipinya masih dibasahi air mata yang mengalir—iritasi? Putih matanya menguning dan tajam seperti iris predator, apakah itu salah satu akibat dari apapun itu _yang tidak dapat ditahirkan_ bagi dirinya? Marie tersenyum pada Ann, yang tak sedikitpun menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengeringkan matanya. Ann hanya... diam di sana, memandang Marie.

Hingga ia menghela napas, lagi, pandangannya beralih ke cangkir tehnya yang mulai dingin. "Bila kau tak mengucapkannya, aku tidak akan mengetahuinya."

"...maaf?"

"Pertanyaan dari mulutmu bukanlah pertanyaan yang ada di hatimu."

_Eh..._

Bagaimanapun dilihat, tidak mungkin kan orang dapat tahu hal seperti itu? Marie mengamati Ann yang berkedip berulang-ulang namun tak kehilangan koordinasi tangan. Selagi tangannya yang lain meraih cangkir teh di atas meja, ia mengelus kucing hitam di atas pangkuannya. Ia meletakkan cangkir tehnya dekat dengan kucing tersebut, membuat kucing itu meraih bibir cangkir dan mengendus minumannya—diseduh dengan dedaunan teh impor yang mahal, dan wanita ini memberikannya pada kucingnya.

Wanita ini membuat Marie mulai gerah—frustrasi. Pertama, mengabaikannya. Kedua, menangis tanpa sebab. Ketiga,_ ini._

Ia mulai merasa... grr... _grastasi._

...

Ia tertawa dalam hatinya. Tawa seperti lolongan yang tidak pantas bagi wanita bangsawan seperti dirinya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang terjadi dengan... mata anda?"

"Penyakit."

"...hanya itu?"

"_Wabah _penyakit."

"..."

"_Epidemi—"_

"_Ya_." Marie menggigit. "Aku paham."

Ah. _Merde._

Marie melayangkan telapak tangannya pada bibirnya yang kaku. Matanya membulat. "Maafkan aku, _maksud saya_—"

Ia berhenti—karena sedetik setelah ia menoleh untuk memperbaiki imejnya dalam pandangan Ann—sebagai seorang _ratu berkelas_—ia bertemu pandang dengan Ann, matanya masih berair, sensitif, dan _menyakitkan_, mungkin. Namun dalam wajahnya ada senyum tipis.

Ini... baru.

"Tidak, tidak. _Maafkan aku."_ Ia terkekeh, seringainya masih terkembang, tangannya mengusap puncak kepala kucing hitam di pangkuannya. "Usai mengabaikanmu dan segala tindak dingin itu. Aku tidak bermaksud lancang... hanya ingin melihatmu sedikit... _lepas_, kau mengerti maksudku? Aku tidak suka formalitas dan basa-basi seperti itu."

'Um..."

"Kau terlalu kaku, Marie, santai sedikit. Tidak ada orang di tempat ini yang akan mencibirmu bila kau... ehh, _merakyat_... kau tahu itu, kan, _oh Yang Mulia Ratu_?"

Ann melepaskan kucingnya, membiarkan kucing itu menaiki meja dan menjarah manisan yang belum tersentuh sedaritadi percakapan mereka berlangsung.

"Ah—aku—" Ann mengusap matanya. "Aku harus pergi, Marie. Aku menikmati siang ini bersamamu, tapi... berlama-lama di titik terbuka seperti ini bisa membuatku gila. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Ann pun pergi, meninggalkan Marie yang seorang diri duduk di taman, termenung dengan ekspresi bodoh yang, apabila Joseph melihatnya, akan dihadiahi dengan olok-olok dan tawa histeris.

.

* * *

.

Mendengar dari Nona Michiko yang mengetahuinya dari Violetta yang diberitahu oleh Robbie yang mendengar dari pengikut Yidhra _(tukang gosip _se-Oletus itu), Ann memiliki kelainan pada matanya yang menyebabkan matanya terlalu sensitif pada cahaya, termaksud lampu pijar dan matahari—dan mendengar itu, Marie segera memahami mengapa ia tidak pernah melihat wanita lainnya di luar jam tengah malam, atau hanya dapat ditemukan saat jam-jam khusus di mana Ann keluar sebentar dari kamarnya untuk meregangkan kakinya.

Jadi beberapa malam kemudian, ia menunda pesta minum tehnya yang biasa dilakukan di siang hari.

Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, ia kembali mencegat Ann pada koridor manor, terkejut (belum terbiasa) karena bertemu dengan bola mata kuningnya berbinar mencolok di tengah kegelapan—dan kucing-kucingnya (yang nampak jauh lebih banyak, menghakiminya dari atas almari seolah mereka lebih baik daripada Marie).

"Selamat malam, kita berjumpa lagi."

Ann tersenyum, sedikit berbungkuk, ia memandang Marie. "Sepertinya begitu."

Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selanjutnya, membuat Ann kembali melanjutkan perjalanan tanpa arahnya.

"Tunggu."

Marie menarik napasnya. "Aku..."

"'_Aku'_...?"

"_Ya..._ di... di ruang tengah... aku menyiapkan teh dan manisan dan apapun itu yang kucingmu dapat konsumsi... maukah kau menemaniku?"

Mereka saling pandang—sesaat Marie pikir ini adalah ide buruk karena malam ini nampaknya suhu Oletus jauh lebih dingin dari malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun hal yang ia khawatirkan saat ini bukanlah dingin yang berpotensi menggigitnya, melainkan penolakan dari Ann.

Ia menghitung. Satu detik, dua detik, _tiga detik—_

"Tentu, Marie. Seperti pesta minum teh kita waktu itu, kan?"

Ia tidak dapat menggambarkan seberapa lega dirinya mendengar Ann menerima undangannya.

"Tapi dinginnya malam mungkin akan lebih keji di sana bila dibandingkan dalam ruangan kecil... mungkin ada baiknya lain kali, pertemuan kita seperti ini dilakukan di tempat yang sedikit lebih hangat... katakanlah... kamarmu, atau kamarku."

"Oh! Oh! Tentu saja. Aku... aku bisa mengatur itu." Marie menghela napas, tersenyum lebar kala ia mulai berjalan bersama Ann menuju ruang tengah. "Aku bisa mengatur itu. Untuk lain waktu."

"Ya." Ann tertawa lembut, kucingnya mengikuti langkahnya. "Untuk lain waktu, Marie."

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

[1]: montmédy: revolusi perancis; komune destinasi raja louis xvi, marie antoinette, dan keluarganya dalam upaya pelarian mereka (liat **pelarian ke varennes**).


	5. prisoner, grave keeper

songbirds and rattlesnake – five, elysium (prisoner/grave keeper.)

**disclaimer:** identity v (c) netease.

**warning:** ooc. blood.

**sinopsis: **ketika lidahnya mengecap delima itu, kore pun tak tahu bahwa ia telah mengikat dirinya dengan maut. [1]

**note:** dah lama nungguin archive fic lucandrew tp yg nongol cuma dikit. jadi uhhhh ini ditulis untuk mengobati kekecewaan aku sampai banyak fic mereka di sini:(

.

* * *

.

Kala itu (kapan, '_kala itu'_?), Luca hanyalah anak-anak yang mudah diperdaya kala dihadapkan dengan segala hal yang berkilau.

Matanya menelanjangi apapun itu yang menarik perhatiannya dengan bias cahaya yang menusuk retina, setelah perhatiannya telah seluruhnya diklaim oleh objek itu, ia akan datang berlari, tangannya kebas saking girangnya, meminta permukaan kulitnya menyentuh objek bercahaya itu. Ingin menyentuhnya. _Perlu merabanya_. _**Harus memilikinya—**_

Tanpa sadar, ia telah merusak sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, ia telah membuat orang lain merasa tak nyaman. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya telah menelusuri mata pisau. Tanpa sadar bahwa kulitnya telah mengirim sinyal pada otaknya bahwa ia dalam bahaya, namun ia terus menyentuh pisaunya, hingga kilau mata pisau itu tak lagi nampak, dan yang nampak hanyalah genangan darah di atas meja kayu bengkel.

Ia tak melempar pisau yang telah menyakiti kulitnya, tak juga menuduh dan memfitnahnya dengan sumpah-serapah dan laknat; ia hanya memandang segala hal yang ia lihat dengan bola mata membulat terkejut. Lalu jarinya ia tenggelamkan ke genangan darahnya yang mulai menjadi lautan; bening seperti embun, gelap seperti kematian.

Ketika ia memandang wajahnya di atas riak tebal air itu, ia diperingatkan bahwa kehidupannya tak dapat lepas dari kematian.

Ketika ia memandang luka terbuka di tangannya, menyayat panjang di keempat ujung jarinya, ia melihat merah mengalir yang terus mengulurkan hidupnya pada kematian yang menunggu santai seolah telah tahu—ia tahu bahwa manusia tak dapat mengelak darinya. Tak terkecuali dia. _Tak terkecuali kamu._

_Ia telah mengklaimku. __**Ia akan mengklaimmu.**_

Ah—napasnya tercekat.

(Tarik napas, Luca. _Ia sudah mati.)_

"Luca!"

Ia tersadar dari surupnya, melepaskan ilham yang ia dapatkan untuk kembali bersama orang-orang hidup. Dokter berlari ke arahnya—dokter perempuan, bersama dengan montir perempuan—botol alkohol konsumsi di tangan. Wanita dokter itu merampas tangannya seolah Luca tak memiliki hak atasnya, matanya teliti menginspeksi luka barunya.

"Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melukai dirimu sendiri. Nona Reznik bilang kau melamun lagi."

_Perih._ Ia meringis kala alkohol menyelinap ke bawah kulitnya dengan melewati permukaan kulit yang menganga lebar.

"Maaf, maaf—kau tahu aku, Emily! Aku suka berpikir! Kadang aku pun bisa lupa bernapas kalau asik berpikir!"

Ia tertawa lebar, Tracy terkikik (tidak tahu harus tertawa atau tidak), sedangkan Emily tak sedikitpun tersenyum.

Emily membalut jari-jarinya dengan perban baru usai yang lama terlepas karena pisau yang memotong cukup dalam, wewangian obat-obatan menumpulkan hidungnya dari aroma amis yang semula menginvasi. Ia memandang telapak tangannya; bersih dan profesional. Ia agak sulit menekuk dan mengepal, namun ia memahami betul bahwa ketidaknyamanan ini adalah konsekuensi atas lukanya. Emily mendengus.

"Aku akan meminta Nona Reznik untuk mendepakmu apabila kau kembali kemari. Jangan ke bengkel dan biarkan lukanya sembuh terlebih dahulu. _Jangan._ Melakukan usaha terlalu keras yang menekan lukanya, dua atau tiga minggu mungkin cukup"

"Satu bulan?! Tapi—"

"Empat minggu, idealnya."

"Aduh! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menunggu selama itu!" Ia tidak punya waktu untuk duduk diam dan menunggu, mengingat ia memiliki kontrak yang terbatas dengan hidupnya.

Emily memandangnya, dingin. Tidak sedikitpun peduli pada perasaan pasiennya—ia adalah dokter, bukan psikiater yang diminta untuk memerhatikan kondisi emosional pasiennya. _"Salahmu."_

Tracy mengangkat tangannya malu-malu, "Haiiii, uh, begini... mungkin... hanya mungkin... aku bisa... memberikan sedikit bantuan untuk—"

"Salahnya, tanggungannya, Nona Reznik. Kau tak perlu membantunya." Emily berdiri, ia masih memandang Luca dengan tak peduli—tidak mengapresiasi Luca yang kembali terluka di tengah pekerjaannya. Ia tidak menyukai pasiennya yang membangkang. Ia mengeluarkan jam dari sakunya. "_Jangan bekerja_ selama empat minggu. Sama. Sekali. Jangan."

Lalu ia pergi.

Luca mencibir. "_'Biiii jengen kerja cheleme empet minggu'_ siapa dia seenak jidatnya mengatur?!"

.

* * *

.

Esoknya, mengamini apa yang dianjurkan oleh Emily, Luca tak diizinkan berada dekat dengan bengkel. Sembilan langkah mendekati pintu masuk, Robot milik Tracy akan keluar dari peraduannya, dan mendorongnya menjauh. Pada badannya ada notes kecil yang diselotip pada dadanya, tertulis dengan kursif amburadul khas seorang dokter: _"AKU MENGAWASIMU, LUCA BALSA!"_

Jadi di sinilah ia, berpangku tangan menyaksikan orang lain keluar-masuk bengkel sesuka hati mereka. Helena Adams yang pertama setelah ia didepak pada pagi hari, bingkisan kertas (roti, biasanya) di tangan dengan senyum lebar, tas yang kelewat besar untuk bahunya yang mungil berada pada sisinya.

Selanjutnya Demi Bourbon, wajahnya merah seperti tomat—dan tingkat inteligensinya pun menyaingi buah itu; wanita itu berjalan linglung dan sekali menabrak dinding, ia melayangkan tinjunya—lalu menendang dan meludahi dinding malang itu dengan sewot. Luca hanya menyaksikannya dari kejauhan, tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan Demi yang mulai menggulung lengannya lebih tinggi.

Puas menertawakan Demi yang telah teler di depan bengkel, ia berdiri dari tempatnya.

Perutnya mulai lapar, jadi ia berjalan menuju dapur—namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melewati jendela kamar Andrew Kress. Pria itu sedang duduk melamun di atas ranjangnya, memandang apapun itu objek pada tangannya. Luca melangkah mendekati jendela tersebut. Ia tidak dapat melihat apapun—jadi ia melakukan apa yang orang normal lakukan, mencungkil jendelanya terbuka.

Beruntungnya, Andrew tidak mengunci jendelanya dari dalam.

Pria itu segera terlonjak dan bangkit berdiri, objek yang ia amati disembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Luca masih berusaha untuk membuka jendelanya lebih lebar agar ia bisa masuk. Andrew memandangnya dengan cemas ketika kaki Luca bisa melompat masuk.

"Halooo, selamat siang!" ia menyapa Andrew dengan enteng. Pria yang disapa menganggukkan kepalanya, kakinya sedikit melangkah mundur. Luca mengamati ruangan yang melingkupinya; seperti kamar-kamar penghuni manor pada umumnya, tidak ada perbedaan mencolok selain sekop yang bersandar di sisi ranjangnya.

Apa yang menarik dari ruangan ini adalah Andrew, yang masih mengamati Luca dengan bola mata merah saga yang kembali mengingatkan Luca pada kejadian kemarin; pada kehidupannya yang tak abadi—segala keterbatasan dan ketidaksempurnaan yang ia miliki sebagai manusia: waktu, potensi, nyawanya sendiri—ia menelan perasaan itu dan tetap tersenyum.

"Kau baik? Aku melihatmu melamun jadi kupikir—"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Balasnya dengan singkat, sedikit defensif. Cepat dan terburu-buru. Luca melenggang semakin mendekati Andrew yang punggungnya telah menempel pada dinding, satu tangannya bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya. Ia menahan Andrew pada posisinya—tubuhnya menggunung di hadapan Andrew yang semakin menciut, membatu di tempat. "Aku... baik-baik saja..."

Walau Luca tak meragukan itu, mantan tahanan itu tetap mendorong topiknya, tangannya mengerat pada lingkar lengan Andrew. "Yakin? Wajahmu pucat loh."

"Itu karena aku—" pria itu membuang pandangannya. "Uhm. Ka-karena... aku..."

Luca mengangkat tangannya, memaksa Andrew untuk mengangkat kepalanya—dan efektif membuat Andrew memandangnya, dan ia memandangnya. Merah tedas memandangnya tepat menembus jiwanya, dan Luca menelan salivanya. Andrew melirik jemarinya, lalu tersenyum kikuk dan bertanya, "Um. Ah—a-apa yang terjadi pada... tanganmu... tuan... Balsa...?"

Ia masih mengamati wajah Andrew—merah seperti hati, merah seperti _darah_, segan untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Jendela jiwanya merefleksikan lautan kematian, dan Luca tak dapat memalingkan pandangannya. Merah delima menghipnotisnya—atau meracuninya dengan tipu muslihat subtil—untuk membalas pertanyaannya dengan kejujuran.

Maka jadilah; hanya kebenaranlah yang keluar dari mulutnya, "Aku memotongnya."

"Oh..."

"Ini tidak penting, tidak penting!" ia melepaskan Andrew, yang nampak jelas menghela napas panjang karena ruang bernapasnya dikembalikan. Ia mengayunkan pergelangan tangannya, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan di belakangmu, hmm? Aku penasaran!"

"Oh! Ini—" Andrew tidak mau menunjukkannya, namun Luca mengulurkan tangan kosongnya. _"Jam."_

"Jam?"

"Ya... kurasa baterainya habis, atau giginya malfungsi... dari kemarin tidak bergerak." Andrew menyerahkannya, akhirnya. Meletakkan jam saku emas tersebut pada telapak tangan Luca yang segera mengamati tangan jam yang tak bergerak untuk memakan detik maupun menit yang berlalu. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang, lalu duduk di sisinya. Andrew mengamatinya dengan tatapan _itu_—

Gelisah.

Luca menelusuri objek emas itu, bercahaya dan mencolok. Tangannya senang menyentuh tiap permukaan objek itu—namun terhenti ketika ia merasakan pandangan cemas Andrew. Ia memaksa senyuman pada bibirnya, "Hei, dengar, besok aku akan kembali. Aku mungkin bisa memperbaikinya, tapi aku tidak membawa peralatanku."

Ia menyerahkan jamnya pada Andrew. Sengaja tidak memberitahunya bahwa Tracy yang 24/7 berada di bengkel jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam apapun itu yang berkaitan dengan jam.

"Te-terima kasih!"

Andrew tersenyum padanya, wajahnya bersinar dan memerah senada dengan bola matanya—semakin mencolok dan membuat Luca ingin meraih dan menyentuh wajahnya, dan lautan merah delima berbinar itu.

Ia menelan niatannya bersama dengan salivanya, lalu dari mulutnya, ia mengeluarkan, "Jangan khawatir."

.

* * *

.

Ia kembali pada kamar Andrew, membawa peralatan yang ia curi dari bengkel saat Tracy sedang _bermeditasi_ (jatuh pingsan setelah kelelahan bekerja tanpa jeda dua hari dua malam). Di tengah pengerjaannya, ia mengisi ruang kosong di antara mereka dengan topik percakapan santai—_seperti apa harimu? Bagaimana kabarmu? _Hingga enam hari kemudian—waktu kerjanya melambat akibat cacat temporal di jari-jarinya, namun ia tetap berusaha dengan meja kayu sebagai pos kerjanya—

"Emily melarangku bekerja di bengkel selama tiga minggu."

Ia melirik Andrew yang duduk di sisi ranjang, mengamati bagaimana wajah pria itu bersimpati padanya. Namun pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun. "Ia menyebalkan, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Emily. Si Dokter. Aku tidak pernah menyukainya."

"Mm. A-aku..." Andrew nampak berpikir keras—ah, orang ini. Tapi tak apa. "Kalau aku... aku tidak menyukai Pengacara itu... Tuan Riley."

Luca berpikir sebentar, berusaha mengingat. "Ah, orang itu. Aku juga tidak menyukainya!" Luca tidak menyukai pengacara—ia pernah salah menempatkan kepercayaannya pada pengacara, dan ke mana pengacara itu membawanya bukanlah pada kebebasan, melainkan tingkatan depresi yang nyaris membuatnya melingkarkan simpul pada lehernya.

Andrew tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengangguk-angguk, matanya fokus memandang jemari Luca yang bekerja untuk menempatkan kembali mekanisme gigi roda jamnya perlahan-lahan—jari-jarinya yang kikuk sulit diajak bekerja sama, namun ia berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperbaikinya hari ini.

"Kau tahu aku pernah membunuh orang, kan?"

Pernyataan itu membuat bahu Andrew menegang, tubuhnya membatu dan matanya membulat lebar. "Eh...?"

"Aku tidak ingat persis apa yang terjadi, tapi semua orang memanggilku pembunuh dan pengkhianat."

Luca masih mengamati Andrew yang menghela napas lega. "Itu... belum tentu benar, kau... tahu kan?"

Tangannya berhenti bekerja. "Maksudmu?"

"Umm—dulu... semua orang... memanggilku _monster_, karena _ini _dan _itu_—tapi wanita itu bilang... kalau mereka salah, dan aku—"

Pria itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, matanya beralih ke hal lain, tak lagi mengamati kerja Luca. Mungkin ia merasa bahwa ia telah mengatakan hal yang salah, tapi Luca benar-benar ingin mendengar apa yang pria itu tidak katakan—jadi ia bilang, "Mereka memanggilmu monster, katamu?"

"I-iya..."

Luca memundurkan tubuhnya dari meja, tubuhnya ia hadapkan pada Andrew yang duduk di sebelah meja, di sisi ranjang. "Kurasa mereka buta." Ia tertawa kecil. "Terlalu lama memandang hal yang terlalu cerah memang dapat membutakan mata, lagipula, jadi aku tidak heran!"

Andrew mengangkat kepalanya bingung—pada matanya yang sewarna kehidupan dan kematian [2], Luca merasakan desakan untuk melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan—sekali lagi mengingatkannya bahwa waktunya tidak abadi di dunia. Mereka bisa mati esok atau hari ini, di atas ketenaran atau bersama keterpurukan—dan waktunya untuk hidup hanyalah saat ini.

"Kurasa kau cukup tampan, Andrew! Sama sekali bukan monster seperti yang mereka katakan padamu."

Wajah Andrew memerah—napasnya menjadi tidak teratur dan matanya _berkaca_, seolah ingin menangis. "Ugh—"

(Luca masih ingin menyentuhnya—segala hal yang berkilau dan bercahaya: seperti pisau itu, jam saku emas tersebut, hingga _Andrew_—)

.

* * *

.

[end.]

* * *

note:

[1]: kore = persephone. sinopsis mo gambarin luca yang kecantol semenjak ngeliat andrew (ya gw nulis luca "rada2" soalnya di deskripsinya dia punya cedera otak setelah insiden sama mentornya)

[2]: darah

* * *

ini ga pendek maap. aneh juga. gw ngantuk maap bgt. ditulis di tengah2 ngerjain joseph/eli—maap ya kalo temanya kemana-mana, gw lagi ga fokus, tadi rencanya mau bikin ini angst, tapi gakuat buat bikin yg sedih2:(


End file.
